Pokemon X-Y Rewrite! ON HIATUS!
by jbenson.is.awesome
Summary: Ash has always forgotten his Pokemon when he jubilantly goes into another region. However in the Kalos region at the sight of an old friend Ash realizes he can't forget his old Pokemon anymore, nor can he ignore old friends. Join Ash as he takes on the Kalos league with some of his older Pokemon and a certain girl from his past. Amour! ON HIATUS!
1. Welcome to Kalos! Part 1

A small red bird flies into a window and lands on the windowsill while a woman chops vegetables with a small cry of "Fletch! Fletchling!". The woman replies looking at fletchling "Wake up Serena won't you?" Her tone quickly goes from easygoing to annoyed "Of course I already tried once, but as usual, once is never enough" The small red bird nods its head in confirmation and gives a final "Fletchling!" before flying upwards towards Serena's room via the small stairway that was in the house.

The small fletchling has to squeeze its body between the small opening of Serena's door with a few annoyed squawks and struggling. It flies it's way through the room over to the bed where a young girl was sleeping. It pulls it's head back before with a "Fletch!" it pecks the girls right in the head. "aaaAAA!" The girl screams with a rude awakening.

A small plushie proceeds to fall on the girls head, adding to her pain. The girl gets up with her long flowing mane of hair while wearing pink pajamas and a bow, she was all ruffled and fluffed from her sleep. "I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" Cried the girl, her voice annoyed and indignant. The bird and Serena proceeded to stare at each other before Serena cried out "Why you!" and dove at the bird sitting on her table. The bird flew upwards and dodged her. Serena let out a groan before the bird slowly fluttered back down and sat on her head.

Serena's mom called out from the kitchen below "Serena! Time for morning practice!"

"Coming," Said Serena her voice tired and full of annoyance she got up from where she was laying on the table, the fletchling still perched atop her head, "Geez again?" grumbled Serena.

She goes up to her room's window and pulled open the shades before opening the windows. "Good Morning Rhyhorn!" Called Serena as she looked out her window and at the ground type pokemon in her front yard. The Rhyhorn gave a tired "Rhy!" in response. Serena gave a small stretch and a yawn before continuing to look at the window saying "I wonder if something good will happen today!" The fletchling then took off from her head and flew out the open window.

Meanwhile with Ash…

Ash stares out a plane's window at the glittering blue ocean that rushed past with pikachu staring right with him. The pikachu squeaked out "Pika-Pi!" Ash understanding the pokemon said "yeah we'll arrive soon Pikachu!"

The passenger to their right who's sitting in the aisle seat, alexa turns to them and says " You and pikachu are really excited huh?" Ash turns to her, his face aglow with excitement and joy "Of course, our new journey is about to begin!" Ash continued with a look of determination on his face "If that didn't fire me up, what kind of trainer would I be?"

As the plane touched down and the boarding ladder rolled up to the door of the plane, Ash stepped out into the bright Kalos sun with Pikachu hopping up onto his shoulder as they exited the plane. Ash stared out at the airport before stretching his arms up and going "Helloooo Kalos! Ash of Pallet town is here!"

Alexa also stepped out before going to Ash and inquiring "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Ash turned to her with a smile on his face, "I'm greeting the Kalos region! Once we're out of here we'll be taking our first steps into Kalos! That needs some celebration!" Ash was cut off as two pink fluffs of fur flew overhead, nuzzling and dancing with each other in the sky above the plane.

Ash was thrilled at the sight of the two new pokemon "I've never seen that pokemon before!" Ash made to go down the steps of the ladder but made a misstep as he was staring at the pokemon, only to slip and fall down the steps in a big tumble. A small crowd of onlookers stared at ash laying there while Alexa asked in worry "Are you alright?". Ash go up with that stupid grin of his and hands rubbing the side of his head "I'm fine… but Alexa what are those?" Alexa looked up at the pokemon in question before saying "Ah those are Spritzee," Ash was amazed at the new Pokemon "Spritzee huh?" Alexa helped Ash up off the runway pavement.

Ash was insanely excited and he took off running "Alright, Let's head off to our first gym match!" but Alexa called out to him before he could get too far "Wait a second." her face slightly amused but also exasperated "You said 'gym match', but where are you going?" Ash was pumped "Where? To the gym where your little sister is working as a gym leader, of course!" Alexa held up a hand in apology "Sorry for ruining your excitement. My sister is not here in Lumiose city but is in Santalune city." Ash's whole face seized up in disappointment "What really!" Before he fell into a comical depression. Alexa tried to cheer up ash saying "I'll go and call my sister for a moment." Before running off but called back over her shoulder saying "Wait in the lobby, will you?" Ash called back in affirmative

Ash ran through the airfield looking around at the wonderful kalosian scenery towards the lobby before looking at pikachu and saying "I thought there might be other pokemon around" But as he was running he ran into a shadow of a building and the outline of some humanoid figure loomed over the building, with long streamers hanging off of it, casting shadows. Ash looked up from the shadows to the figure itself, it was some sort of modified Blaziken, Ashe let out a breath of amazement. The Blaziken leaped over Ash with it's Red and yellow streamers flowing behind its body. It landed and took off in a flash in a single step.

Ash turned to Pikachu, semi shocked "Pikachu, did you just see that?" Pikachu nodded and let out a affirmative "Pika Pi." Ash's eyes went wide as he fan boyed over what he had just seen, "SO AWESOME!" He cried.

Helioptile was sitting on a small bench and yawned before looking over to see ash running towards it with pikachu close behind him. The helioptile ran a small circle around Ash before Ash picked it up and asked it "Helioptile, I just saw something so awesome! Where is Alexa?" The helioptile pointed it's head over to Alexa who had just finished hanging up the phone in one of those video/picture booths.

"Alexa!" Called Ash as he ran over to her. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Asked Alexa as Helioptile scrambled up and back onto her shoulder. Ash was bursting with excitement before he quickly said "I saw another pokemon I've never seen before! It had awesome jumping power and went over my head in one leap!" Alexa bent over to meet Ash's eyes and said "I see, I'm sure you will see many other Pokemon you don't know about!" Ash leaned forwards, eyes full of fire "Yes! I'm glad I came to the Kalos region!" Ash continued on saying "I'll make sure to win the gym battle as well then!" Alexa looked a little distressed as she said "Uh, here's the thing, I called my sister but she is away and currently isn't in the gym right now." Ash proceeded to freak out "What! What do you mean 'away' and when will she come back!" Alexa continued "Well, once she's on a trip she tends not to come back for a while you see," "No way…" grumbled Ash. Alexa immediately apologised with her hands clasped together "I'm sorry for ruining your plans after you immediately got here!" Ash proceeded to almost throw a tantrum as he yelled "Battle!" hopping on one foot to another in anticipation "I need to win the league this time and become a master!" He deflated again. Alexa came up with a plan "Alright! How about you channel that passion into the Lumiose city gym instead of at my sister's gym!" Ash was shocked "This city has a gym too?"

 **A/n And that's where we'll leave it, expect weekly or bi-weekly updates soon! Peace!**


	2. Welcome to Kalos! Part 2

Ash and Alexa were outside of the airport now, in front of a map that displays all of lumiose city. Cars bustled by and people went about their business as usual. "Let's see… This is it," Said Alexa, her nail dragging across the map before stopping on a large central building. "The Lumiose Gym is inside Prism Tower."

Ash and Pikachu leaned forward in anticipation "The Prism Tower, huh? Pikachu, it's decided: The Lumiose Gym will be our first Gym!" Alexa turned away from the map to face Ash and Ash turned to face Alexa.

Alexa began her farewell saying "We'll have to part ways here… will you be alright?" Ash's fist pumped as he confidently said "We'll manage," Pikachu gave his own little pump after Ash finished. Alexa dipped her head in confirmation before saying "I see. Well then, once again : Welcome to the Kalos region!" "Thank you for everything, Alexa!" said Ash. "No, thank _you!_ It was fun." Replied Alexa, her face had lit up with happiness at Ash's thanks. She stuck out her hand to shake ash's and ash returned the gesture. The two gave a firm shake and the two said their final farewells "Alexa. See you later!" "Take care!" Ash ran off with his partner perched on his shoulder, "All right. Let's go, Pikachu!" Alexa gave a laugh as she watched him run, "He's so full of energy. Good luck challenger!"

Ash ran through the tunnel of Lumiose and jumped, giving a large "Yahoo!" Ash bounded through the streets of Lumiose, passing many new pokemon on the way. "Wow I've never seen that Pokemon!" Said ash as he ran past a particularly poodle-like pokemon. "Look, Pikachu! What a huge city!" Ash was ecstatic at all of the new pokemon he was seeing as he sprinted through the streets towards the Lumiose gym. Ash stopped on a bridge that had a great view of a large tower in the distance that glimmered and shown in the distance. "Pikachu that must be the tower there! The Gym is in there." Ash ran to the tower, just stopping before it's doors and looking upwards to see the tower that shone brightly overhead. "This is it! Lumiose Gym! It's time. Our new challenge has begun! Let's go!" Ash ran into the tower, not noticing the young boy and even younger girl that stood behind them.

Ash was high on the adrenaline and excitement that ran through his body like fire. "This is it. This tension…" He walked to the gym door, passing all types of electrical wires and equipment. "Excuse me!" Yelled Ash to the microphone that was right outside the door to the gym.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym." Chirped a robotic voice from the loudspeaker. Ash replied, his face shone from the light that the electrical tubing and wires that surrounded him. "I have come from Pallet town in the Kanto region and my name is Ash. I'd like to have a Gym match!" the robotic voice chirped again. "How many badges do you have?"

"Badges?" Said a confused Ash "This is the First Gym I'm challenging so I don't have any badges yet." the robotic voice responded in a somewhat outraged and snooty voice "Zero? You need to have at least 4 badges to challenge the Lumiose gym." Two poles extended from the wall, their tips charged with electricity. "I request you try again later." Said the voice.

Ash and Pikachu were then shocked, and their bodies convulsed with 100's of volts of energy. Ash was left dazed and singing before a trap door then opened beneath them and a chute opened, sucking them down.

They passed through all of the tower through this tube system and were smashed and rattled all around. They finally were pushed out of the tower via a hole in the central pokeball symbol and were sent flying.

The aforementioned boy and girl were walking when the boy turned around, his face in total shock. "Oh shoot!" He yelled and his companion turned and in shock they ran together to go and try and save the falling boy and his Pikachu. "I'll get the boy!" Yelled the boy while the younger girl yelled "I'll get the Pikachu!" The boy threw his backpack and a large airbag deployed, catching Ash while the girl yelled "Bonnie's got Pikachu!" She got the pikachu and had a laugh at the pokemon in her hands before collapsing under the weight of the lightning mouse.

"Are you all right?" Asked the boy. "Yeah, you saved us. Thank you." Replied Ash. "Look, look, bro! It's a Pikachu!" Cried the girl holding pikachu up to show her brother. Her eyes aglow with joy and childish excitement while sparkles seemed to glitter all around her. "Wow! Pikachu really are cute." she continued, hugging Pikachu. Pikachu not used to the touching proceeded to shock her and the rest of the assembled people. Meanwhile, a small blue frog pokemon looked on at them as they were shocked by the pikachu's lightning. "Bonnie! Are you all right!" Cried the boy as the young girl slumped over, covered in burns and ash. The girl immediately got up, giggling and laughing. "I'm fine!" Said Bonnie as she got right back up. Pikachu got back up onto Ash's shoulder, slightly guilty at what he had done.

The boy faced Ash and hung his head low "I'm sorry about my little sister…" Ash held up his hands to stop the boy from apologizing "No, _I'm_ the one who had to apologize. The boy turned to face the girl and in a stern, scolding voice said "Come on, Bonnie, apologize." Bonnie looked up at the boy upset and rebellious and puffing up her cheeks said "I just wanted to make friends with it because it was so cute!" The boy went from being stern to a more parental tone and began explaining "But Bonnie, _Pikachu_ didn't like it." Bonnie turned to look at the pokemon and immediately relaxed and apologised "Pikachu, I'm sorry." Ash bent over to look at the girl in the eyes and said "It's fine, really. Pikachu was just startled right?" Pikachu scratched behind his ears "Pika Pika" in an embarrassed tone. Ash then continued :More importantly, I haven't thanked you yet. Thank you for saving Pikachu." The girls attitude brightened immediately "You're welcome!". Ash then stood straight again and said "That asid, I wonder what's wrong with this Gym."

The boy inquired "So you were thrown out, huh…?" Ash was slightly upset and responded "I came all the way here for nothing… What's up with the Gym Leader of this place?" The boy continued "You're right." Bonnie then turned around and said "You see, the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym is quite tough. Did he ask you about how many badges you had?" Ash then replied "I was. When I said I don't have any yet, I got shocked without warning." The two were surprised and asked "You haven't got any?" Ash explained "I've only just arrived in Kalos so this is my first gym." The boy pushed up his glasses and asked 'Excuse me, but where are you from?" Ash then began his dramatic speech "I have come from Pallet town in the Kanto region. My name is Ash! I'm training to become a Pokemon master together with my partner Pikachu."

"All right then, we'll introduce ourselves as well." Said the boy. "I'm Clemont, this is my little sister Bonnie." Said Clemont. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white backpack. He had wild blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes. His sister much like him had blue eyes and blonde hair pulled in a tail to the side but was wearing a brown shirt with a black ribbon and black pants with a small white riff around her waist as well as pink shoes. She also carried a small yellow purse. "Nice to meet you!" Greeted Bonnie. "Nice to meet you, Clemont, Bonnie." Pikachu gave a small cry from the top of Ash's hat where he was perched. "You and Pikachu must be close? If you weren't, he wouldn't be on you head after all!" Said Bonnie. Ash gave a laugh at this and looking up at Pikachu said "We've been together for a long time. You see, he was my first Pokemon. That's why we're here together." Meanwhile that frog pokemon from before watched curiously.

Ash then turned back to them "Are you and Bonnie visiting Gyms too?" the two sort of stumbled at this and stuttered "Er, uh… we…" Bonnie then came in and cut Clemont off saying "We've only just started out, see?" Ash was intrigued by this and said "Siblings traveling together, huh? I have no siblings, but it seems fun. "Siblings traveling together, huh? I have no siblings, but it seems fun." Bonnie had stars in her eyes and said "You're always with pikachu too though!" Clemont then explained his sister's obsession with Pikachu "Bonnie doesn't have any of her own Pokemon, so she adores the thought of having Pokemon with her." Ash really could relate and responded "I totally understand! I couldn't wait to be a trainer either." Bonnie was ecstatic to find someone like her "I know, right?, You understand me!" Ash then turned away from Bonnie to Clemont and asked "Hey, Clemont, what kind of Pokemon do you have?" Clemont was nervous and sort of fidgeted before responding "Uh… I have one I got just recently." Ash needed to battle, he needed to feed that fire which burned through his veins.

"I want to see it! Let's battle" Yelled Ash. Pikachu sprung off his hat and onto the battlefield they were next to. Ash explained his thirst for the battle "We didn't get our Gym battle, so this should be out first match in Kalos for us! Let's do this, Clemont!" Bonnie looked at her brother "Why don't you give it a try, bro? You could test your skills." Clemont was in agreement, "You're right. Well then…"

The two battlers stood opposite sides from each other, the dirt battlefield separating the two. Pikachu was already out, ready to fight. Clemont then through a pokeball "Please bear with me! Go Bunnelby!" Out of the pokeball sprung a small rabbit pokemon with brown on its ear fur and neck fur and gray everywhere else. Ash loved to see this new pokemon, "As I though, it's a pokemon, I've never seen before! Pikachu let's give it our all!" Lightning flared from pikachu's cheeks. "Good luck both of you!" cried Bonnie as the battle began.

"Let's go! Thunderbolt!" Commanded Ash to Pikachu. Pikachu jumped into the air, his body flaring with electricity, before unleashing it all to Bunnelby.

Clemont was smart though and called out to Bunnelby "Bunnelby, use your ears and whip the sand up!" Bunnelby complied and soon there was sand everywhere, creating a small haze and blocking the lightning. "What do you think? It's a normal type, but this Bunnelby has a perfect countermeasure against a electric move!" Said Clemont, his glasses gleaming.

"This is a tough one!" Said Ash, his brain totally focused on the battle in front of him.

"Now it's our turn! Dig!" Yelled Clemont. The Bunnelby then put it's ears together to form a point and drilled it's way through the ground.

Ash reacted quickly though, "Run, Pikachu! Don't let you opponent know your location!" Pikachu leaped around while running, trying to prevent Bunnelby from surfacing under him and taking him off guard.

Clemont's glasses shown again "He wants to confuse Bunnelby with speed? It's useless. NOW!" Yelled Clemont and Bunnelby surfaced in front of Pikachu, taking him off guard and sending him flying. Bunnelby then smacked pikachu with one of his ears and sent Pikachu back down to earth **hard.**

Ash looked out at Pikachu and saw him struggle to get up. "Are you alright Pikachu?" Called Ash. Pikachu stood back up again, excited by challenge and cheeks flaring with electricity. Pikachu at Ash's command launched a quick attack towards Bunnelby and slammed into him, sending Bunnelby flying backwards with a small shockwave.

"Double slap!" Commanded Clemont. Bunnelby then slapped Pikachu with his ears twice as they were aglow with raw energy.

Ash was thinking though "Those ears are… almost like hands." Clemont heard him and said "Amazing huh? These ears are Bunnelby's pride and joy." Ash then figured something out. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail then hardened and he slammed it down.

"It knows a steel type move!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"Bunnelby catch it!" Yelled Clemont. Bunnelby then caught the iron tail but Ash knew that would happen. "You caught us all right, but now Bunnelby can't use it's ears any more! Now that those ears are out of the way, success it ours!" "Electro Ball!" Commanded Ash. The ball built up and immediately detonated over Bunnelby as his ears were still clamped on Pikachu so he could not move to block it. The move sent Bunnelby flying back to Clemont.

Bonnie was amazed at the fight. "Amazing... Bro, Ash and Pikachu are pretty interesting!" She yelled to her brother, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Quick attack!" Commanded Ash but mid attack a net came down and almost ensnared Pikachu but he dodged last second.

The whole gang looked up at team Rocket doing their usual song and antics. However, they were cut short by the small blue frog Pokemon who webbed them up with some type of sticky material it produced from its neck. It's attack was blocked but it continued fighting, all while Ash and gang were watching in amazement at the small creature go. The reflect of wobbeaufet didn't work as it's reflect only works on moves, not natural attacks like the ones Froakie was producing. Pikachu then sent the rocket gang away with a quick electro ball. However the Froakie was tired from it's fight and needed to be taken care of immediately and so Ash and gang had to rush to Sycamore's lab immediately if they wanted to take care of Froakie.

 **A/N Sorry if the Rocket Fight was short, they're just really annoying and I really didn't want to have to write it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Lumiose City Pursuit!

"W-W-Wah, I'm gonna fall!" Cried Serena as she was bucked around by Rhyhorn. Serena was in a lush green field with a portion made of dirt and no grass. At the very center of it was Serena riding Rhyhorn.

"Don't talk! You'll bite your tongue!" Yelled Serena's mom, who was behind the fence that surrounded the pen. "Serena you got to think like a rhyhorn right now!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Cried Serena as Rhyhorn bucked from underneath her.

"I fought my way through the world of Rhyhorn Racing like this and I know you can do it too! Serena you can do it. Be one with Rhyhorn!" Cheered Serena's mom. Serena was forced off of Rhyhorn when he bucked after her mom stopped talking and landed face first on the ground.

Serena got up, face full of dirt and cried "I can't stand this any more!"

Meanwhile with Ash…

"Ash, this way! This way!" Yelled Bonnie over her shoulder as the frantically were sprinting to Professor Sycamore's labs to try and stabilize Froakie, who was in critical condition.

"Yeah!" Confirmed Ash "Hang in their Froakie!" He said looking down at the frog pokemon in his arms.

"Geez bro! You're too slow!" Yelled Bonnie as Clemont was lagging far behind the group, clearly out of shape.

"I know! Ash, please go on ahead!" Yelled Clemont back up to the main group, resigned to his fate.

"Sorry Clemont!" Said Ash as he left his new friend behind on their way to Professor Sycamore's labs.

"Geez, so embarrassing…" Whispered Bonnie before she and Ash took off again. Bonnie then pointed her finger towards a certain building, "Those are the Sycamore Laboratories." The two quickly ran inside the building, desperate to try and get Froakie all fixed up.

As they entered the large building and into the fancy interior Ash called out "Excuse me! Is professor Sycamore here?"

A "Here!" could be heard to Ash's and Bonnie's left and they turned to see a man in a lab coat approaching them, yawning as he walked towards the group. The professor immediately saw the Pokemon's sorry state and rushed over to them. "Froakie!" he said as he moved next to Ash to inspect the pokemon.

"You know this Froakie Professor?" Asked Ash as he saw the professor's worry.

"Sophie come quick!" Called Sycamore to some unseen assistant. "I've been so worried about you," Said the professor taking the pokemon into his arms. "Your trainer has been in recent contact with us," Said the professor down to the injured pokemon.

The assistant Sycamore had called in earlier then proceeded to run in. "Froakie needs help." Said the professor, handing the pokemon over to his assistant.

Ash then looked up at the professor, "Thanks professor, we've been worried about Froakie too. So is Froakie's trainer on the way here now?"

The professor then looked to Ash with a serious look on his face. "I'm afraid not, he contacted us to let us know he wanted to give up Froakie." Ash was shocked at this revelation

The door suddenly creaked open and in stumbled a tired and exhausted Clemont. Breathing heavily, he walked his way over to the Professor and Ash before collapsing onto the ground on his knees.

"You're so slow!" Said Bonnie, clearly disappointed and upset at her brother's sorry state, Clemont then got up and looked at the group "How's Froakie?" he asked.

Froakie was laying on a medical bed inside a tube with various wires hooked up to the tube. Sycamore's assistant was busy typing away on a computer that was connected to the medical tube. Several tubes extended from the ceiling that began to heal Froakie.

Ash and gang looked through the glass at Froakie and saw his horrible condition. "Poor Froakie…" murmured Ash as he saw what damage had been done to Froakie.

The professor came up behind them, "There's nothing to worry about," the group turned around to see the professor speaking to them. "Sophie is the absolute best at what she does."

Ash smiled at this "Great." He said before turning to watch the work being done on Froakie.

The professor then sat down onto a couch and proceeded to introduce himself, "I'm Professor Sycamore, I'm a Pokemon Researcher working here in Kalos."

Ash then responded "Nice to meet you! My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!" The electric mouse let out a joyful Pika.

Bonnie went next, "My name is Bonnie and this is my brother Clemont." Clemont was piqued in interest with the professor "It is truly an honor to meet you Professor Sycamore!"

Ash then continued "Pikachu and I got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto." The Professor wanted to hear more about Ash, "From Kanto?" He asked. "Right, I'm travelling on a journey so I can become a pokemon master." Replied Ash. "Then welcome," Said the Professor, grinning at Ash. "Forgive me for not thanking you yet for saving Froakie, it's much appreciated." Thanked the professor.

Ash then smiled at the thanks and said "Truth is Froakie saved us, so what is the deal with Froakie's trainer? Why did he give Froakie up?" Asked Ash.

Sycamore's face then went serious, "Well, one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers their very first pokemon. Froakies a pokemon meant for new trainers but this particular Froakie is a bit different, refusing to listen to it's trainer in battle. There have been times when Froakie ran away, simply because it didn't like it's trainer and several trainers have come back to my lab just to return him." Explained the Professor. The others were shocked at this, mouths open and gasps coming out.

"You mean more than one?" Inquired Ash. The Professor tried to at least defend the trainers said "I'm sure it was for a reason." Bonnie then asked "So Froakie's had a hard life then?" Clemont interjected and said "I've heard quite a few rumours about a first trainer's pokemon like that but it seemed absurd so I never believed them."

The group then all turned when they heard a peculiar noise to their left. "Gar Garchomp Gar!" Said the Garchomp as it watched Froakie being healed, worry evident in its voice.

"Check it out, a Garchomp!" Said Ash as he and the others stood up to see the Pokemon. Bonnie's face lit up in wonder while Clemont observed the pokemon in fascination.

The Professor then explained the Pokemon's reason for being in the lab. "Garchomp lives here in the lab, it has a good heart." The Garchomp ignored Ash and gang talking and continued to watch Froakie. The professor went up to the Pokemon and rubbed it's snout. "Garchomp how are you feelin?" Asked the Professor. The Garchomp merely gave a yawn in response.

Froakie's eyes cracked open and it made a small whimper. Garchomp immediately turned back to watch Froakie. "Froakie will be fine. Don't worry." Reassured the Professor, a hand rubbing Garchomp's back. He turned back to Ash and gang and said "You can thank these people." Garchomp turned to face the group, it's heavy steps lightly shaking the room.

Ash walked forward in introduction "Nice to meet you Garchomp. You really care a lot don't you, Froakie's gonna be okay, I promise!" Ash rubbed Garchomp's snout. Bonnie was ecstatic to see the large draconian pokemon "May I pet Garchomp! Please! I've never seen a real one before." She asked the professor, eyes full of wonder. "Of course, Garchomp would really like that." Replied the Professor. "Yay!" Squealed Bonnie as the Professor lifted her up to pet the dragon Pokemon. "Aw you're so cute! Good pokemon! Hey you like me!" Squealed out Bonnie, petting the Pokemon.

Clemont approached the professor, and asked tentatively "Professor?" The professor turned away from Garchomp "Hm?". Clemont then began talking "I've heard alot about your research on Pokemon evolution, is it true?" The professor, still holding Bonnie up nodded "Yeah, there are alot more pokemon living right here in the lab other than Garchomp." Bonnie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at that, light excited squealing could be heard emanating from her. "I wanna see them! I wanna see them! I wanna see them now!" Cried Bonnie, arms flailing around in excitement.

The professor then began to lead the two siblings out of the room but Clemont was confused and turned around "Aren't you coming Ash?" Ash was still staring at Froakie. "Yeah I'll catch up with you." He said smiling. "Oh Ok." Said Clemont who then followed the professor to where the Pokemon were.

Ash then went up to Froakie's bed and began talking to him. "Hey Froakie I really want to say thank you for saving me. Pikachu and I think you're awesome. I don't get it, I don't know who wouldn't want a Pokemon like you, look what you did! You cared enough to save Pikachu." Froakie gave out a weak croak before going back to sleep.

Outside with the Pokemon, Bonnie ran around in joy, playing with all the Pokemon and laughing and just generally having a blast. Ash came outside and looked around. "Wow, amazing!" He said, looking in wonder at the small pokemon paradise inside the lab. Clemont turned to Ash, concern evident on his face. "So Ash, how is Froakie doing?" Ash then replied "Much better. Froakie's real strong."

Bonnie was hugging a zigzagoon and called over its shoulder, "Ash I've never seen some of these Pokemon before! There's almost too many to count!" Ash too was amazed but unlike Bonnie he restrained himself a little bit. "Wow there's a helioptile!" he said looking at the small lizard waddling around. Ash then walked up to the professor. "So professor, what type of evolution are you researching?"

The professor pointed over to Garchomp who was inside a large green tube and was being monitored by a lab assistant. "I believe that some pokemon might have an additional evolutionary stage." Ash and Clemont were amazed at that revelation. "Are you serious?" Said Ash. "So you're saying that Garchomp could still evolve?" Asked Clemont. The Professor then responded, "Possibly, that's the point of my research." The two boys both let out a gasp of shock "Whoa" Said Ash. "Unbelievable." Said Clemont. The professor then continued to explain. "There have been several reports of different pokemon evolving in a way that we researchers refer to as 'mega evolution'" "Mega Evolution?" Asked Ash. The Professor turned to look out at the lab's pokemon reserve. "Some of the mechanics and technicalities aren't known but we believe that a strong bond between pokemon and trainer combined with a special stone plays a crucial role in mega evolution." "Strong bond huh?" Murmured Ash. The Professor continued "What's more is the pokemon returns to its previous form after it evolves this way." "It can turn back?" Exclaimed Ash. Little did the group know, they were being monitored by the most inefficient trio of villains.

The three broke into the lab under the guise of being 'researchers' and at the shock of the assistants and others in the lab they put an electric collar onto Garchomp. Garchomp was enraged at the electricity that coursed through his body. His eyes glowed blood and he became feral. He smashed bookshelves and everything in his way as he thrashed around. Froakie jumped off of his medical bed and tried to remove the collar but was electrocuted as well and jumped off before he got hurt. The screaming of Garchomp alerted Ash and the Professor and they immediately knew something was wrong. They ran back into the lab with Ash saying "Hey, that's Garchomp!" Garchomp in his electrified fury unleashed a hyper beam in the lab, destroying parts of the walls.

"Garchomp!" Yelled Ash as he ran into the room Garchomp was in. The rest of the researchers as well as Bonnie and Clemont were behind Ash, watching Garchomp in confusion. "Professor those three did this!" Yelled one of the researchers, pointing to Team Rocket. "Alright who are you!" Yelled the professor in fury at the disguised Rockets.

The rockets the revealed themselves in a dramatic fashion, tearing off their siguises and wiickly leaping into a dramatic fashion.

"Prepare for trouble!" Said Jessie, her boss daintily smelling a flower.

"And make it double!" Yelled James, striking a mellow dramatic pose.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Cried the two in unison, now together back to pack in a pose.

"Meow this that's right!" Yelled the cat Pokémon, baring his teeth and claws as he jumped in front of the two plain g criminals.

"Oh no Team Rocket!" Yelled Ash as the trio removed there disguises. "You are such annoying bad people!" Yelled Bonnie. "Team Rocket?" Asked the Professor. "They're a bunch of bad guys who try to steal everyone's pokemon!" explained Ash.

Garchomp fired another hyper beam, this time launching the Rockets into the sky.

"What's wrong!" Ash asked Garchomp. Garchomp only roared in anguish and anger. Garchomp fired another hyper beam and almost hit Ash and the others. "What was that for?!" Yelled Ash to Garchomp.

Clemont smart as usual quickly pointed out something he noticed "There's something on his neck!" He yelled to the rest of the group.

The professor looked at it as Garchomp stumbled around while being shocked by it. "It's some sort of collar!" Said the Professor.

"It's from those people!" Pointed out one of the assistants. Garhomp then got a huge shock of electricity from the collar and leaped through one of the walls of the lab and across the street, slamming into another building's wall.

Garchomp stumbled and ran through the streets, the collar making him see red and filled him with fury and anguish. He smashed cars out of his way as he ran and roared.

"Garchomp must be in a lot of pain!" Ash said as he looked out the hole Garchomp made in the wall.

Bonnie hugged her brother's side tightly, tears streaming down her face "What's gonna happen to Garchomp?"

Ash turned to Pikachu to his right "let's go after him!" He said. The two ran out the whole in the wall after Garchomp.

"Please be careful! Sophie go check on the other pokemon and make sure they're ok!" Yelled the professor as he watched the two's forms disappear out of his sight.

"Oh Clemont I wish we could help poor Garchomp out!" Squeaked Bonnie in worry. "Let's go to!" Said Clemont as he looked down at Bonnie. "Hm!" Bonnie nodded.

Froakie joined Ash and Pikachu as they ran after the rampaging Garchomp. Garchomp flew through the air, fueled by the pain of the collar. He floated mid air and fired his hyper beams in random directions, wrecking buildings and other structures.

The officer Jenny of Lumiose patrolled through the streets in her car to try and get people out of the way and to safety. "ATTENTION CITIZENS THERE IS CURRENTLY A GARCHOMP ON A RAMPAGE!" Boomed her voice over the loudspeaker. "PLEASE EVACUATE THE LOCAL AREA!" The siren of her vehicle echoed around the city as the sound bounced off the tall buildings of a city. The Lumiose city news copters flew by, trying to get a good look at the Garchomp that was rampaging.

"At the present, Garchomp is flying to Prism tower!" Cried one of the reporters in a Newscopter as she watched Garchomp make his way to the tower against the dramatic backdrop of an orange setting sun. Garchomp landed at one of the ridged parts of the tower and began randomly firing hyper beams into the sky to try and get the copters away from him.

Meanwhile at Serena's house…

The sounds of the reporter and the Garchomp echoed from the TV inside the living room as Serena's mother quitely sipped her tea and sighed. "Have a look at this." She said to Serena whose face was all bandaged after the rough throw into the dirt that happened that morning. Serena was rummaging through the fridge and was wearing her night clothes.

"Something unbelievable is happening!" Said Serena's mom.

"Oh yeah? Well something unbelievable happened to my FACE!" whined Serena, her voice evidently annoyed. Her mom was taken aback by the sass in her daughter's voice. Serena sat on the couch while looking at the TV in curiosity. "What movie is this?" She asked.

"It's real and live from Lumiose city! Something awful is going on." Explained her mom.

Back with Ash….

A crowd had gathered beneath the tower to watch what was happening to Garchomp. Ash finally caught up and was running to the tower. "Garchomp!" He two siblings finally caught up as well. "We gotta get up there!" Said Ash, desperate to try and help Garchomp.

Clemont turned to Ash in shock "But that's dangerous!" Ash turned his attention back to the tower "Garchomp is the one in danger! We gotta find a way to get that collar off." The two were lost in thought before Clemont came up with a brilliant idea.

"I know! If getting close to Garchomp is what you need to do I think I just came up with a way!" Ash turned back to Clemont grinning "You did?"

Ash and gang went around to the back of the tower to an access door. "There's an emergency stairwell through that door." explained Clemont, fiddling with a control panel. "Good thing I brought my backpack!" He said. "The future is now thanks to science!" Cried Clemont as an Aipom arm extended out of the back of his backpack and plugged into the control panel, unlocking the door. The three looked up at the panel in wonder as it was unlocked.

"Now we can get up there!" Said Clemont proudly. "Science is so amazing!" Exclaimed Ash. "You got that right, that's my brother's invention!" Said Bonnie, puffing her chest out in proudness.

The three opened the door to inside the tower. The sun cast long shadows as it set and the shadows of Ash and gang stretched into the building. As Ash walked into the building he turned and face Clemont and Bonnie "Thanks Clemont!" Clemont smiled and said "You're wel-" He was cut off by a blast of energy from Garchomp that struck him and Bonnie and sent them flying backwards away from the tower.

Rubble fell in such a way that it blocked off the door. It was up to Ash now. After confirming they were okay he took off, trying to get up to Garchomp. Ash made his way up to Garchomp and some man from the crowd watched from down below. "Hey it's some kid!" Yelled an onlooker. "It's Ash!" Yelled the professor in shock.

Ash slowly approached Garchomp who was struggling with the collar. "Hey Garchomp," Ash said and the Dragon turned to face him, eyes blood red and face contorted into one of pain and fury. He fired a hyper beam at Ash, forcing Ash to dodge to the side as the hyper beam narrowly missed him, Froakie, and Pikachu.

Bonnie and Clemont watched from down below and saw the explosion. Bonnie's hands clutched in worry, "I sure hope Ash is okay!" She said in worry. Ash tried to reason with Garchomp but the creature was too enraged.

The news was filming Ash and the reporter exclaimed "There's a boy on prism tower! Could he be trying to talk to Garchomp?"

Back with Serena...

Serena and her Mom were both intensely watching the TV as the action unfolded of Ash trying to talk to Garchomp. "I wonder if that boy is Garchomp's owner" Pondered Serena's mom. Serena watched in wonder and her eyes were wide. She almost recognized the boy, as if she had known him somehow…

Back at the top of Prism Tower….

Ash tentatively took a few steps towards Garchomp. However, the moment he got close, Garchomp took off and flew a few levels higher up the tower. Ash began to climb up a maintenance ladder to the top of the tower where Garchomp was perched. If Ash were to fall, nothing would save him. He was in risky waters now.

"There they are!" Exclaimed Bonnie in excitement and watching in wonder "I can't believe the lengths Ash will go for Pokemon!" Clemont suddenly remembered all of the times Ash had saved or helped a pokemon, even in just that day.

Ash stood at the top of Prism Tower, wind ruffling his hair and the orange and purple sky setting a dramatic backdrop for the confrontation between Ash and Garchomp. "I'm here to help Garchomp." Ash said confidently.

"Unbelievable! That boy has climbed to the top of Prism Tower!" Yelled a reporter through the TV. Serena's hand was close over her heart and she was fidgeting with her hair.

"GAR!" Screamed Garchomp, a hyper beam forming in his mouth before firing. Pikachu began charging up to fire a thunderbolt at Garchomp but Ash stopped him. "No Pikachu! Wait, I don't want you to attack Garchomp." Garchomp fired another beam and Ash had to duck, before he stopped Garchomp from firing one more time.

"Wait! I know you're in a lot of pain, let me help you." The collar shocked Garchomp once more and his screams of agony could be heard by those at the bottom of the tower.

The red light faded from his eyes though and his fury subsided, in Garchomps confusion though he was stumbling backwards and was about to fall off the tower. "Wait Garchomp watch out!" Screamed Ash in warning. Froakie, thinking quickly leaped into the air and using his frubbles stuck Garchomps feet to the tower so he wouldn't fall. Ash restrained Garchomp so pikachu could leap up and use an iron tail to cut off the collar. Ash comforted the newly freed Garchomp but the ground at the top of the tower was not steady and when pikachu landed from hi s jump the ground broke, sending pikachu falling off of the tower.

Ash without thinking jumped off of the tower after pikachu. Everyone gasped in shock. Before suddenly Ash and Pikachu were seemingly hit by a fiery comet out of nowhere, saving them and dropping them off. It was the pokemon Ash had seen at the airport!

 **A/N Alrighty, that is it for today! Expect an update for tomorrow for the end of this Arc!**


	4. Aerial Ace!

Early in the morning at Serena's house…

Rhyhorn gave a lazy yawn as he sat amongst the lush green vegetation that surrounded Serena's house. Serena was in front of a mirror, twisting and twirling while trying out new outfits. She currently had a black shirt on with a white collar, a red skirt, high black stockings, and a white and purple hat atop her head. She twisted around for a couple more seconds before frowning and throwing the hat onto her bed with several other hats that were already laying there. Serena then walked back to her small hat stands and crouched down to get a better look at them as they were on the floor. She was looking at two different hats, one that was a light pink top hat that was shortened with a black bow running around it's diameter and the other was a dark pink baseball hat with a pink puff ball on top. She was looking back and forth between the two before a knock was heard on her door.

"Yeah, come in." Serena said as the door then opened and her mother walked into her room. The small fletchling that seemed to love harassing Serena then flew into the room as the door opened and perched itself atop Serena's head.

"Are you going out?" Asked Serena's mom as she watched serena deciding between the two hats for her outfit. Serena then got a bright idea. "Hey mom! Which one should I wear?" Her mom though for a moment, finger pressed to her cheek before coming to a decision, "I'd go with that one." She said, pointing her finger to the hat with the puffball. Serena then said to her mother's surprise "M? Okay I'll go with this one!" She then chose the small pink top hat with the black ribbon. She proceeded to put on the hat and fletchling took off, orbiting Serena in her now completed outfit. He mom was confused though, "If you knew which one you were gonna choose, why did you ask?" Serena had a grin on her face, "I figured whichever one you didn't pick was the cuter one! That's why." Fletchling then same down from the air and landed on a hat stand and gave Serena a smile. "I see, so where are you going?" He mother said, tired of Serena's antics. Serena then got up off her knees and stood up to her full height. "Lumiose City! To go and see Professor Sycamore and get my very first Pokemon!"

In Lumiose City with Ash and gang…

Bonnie ran through an alleyway, playing with Pikachu while looking at shops that they passed. Ash and Clemont were just barely behind. "Come on hurry up! You two! Ash you can register for the Kalos league over here!" Yelled Bonnie over her shoulder as she ran with Pikachu, bright grin on her face and her childish excitement showing. "Yeah, we know Bonnie!" Said Ash. Clemont pulling an older brother move said "There's no need to rush, the Pokemon center isn't going anywhere."

Something was troubling Ash, he remembered something about Kalos, something he was told back in Kanto back when he was young, and it was currently something he couldn't remember. He shrugged it off, trying to forget it. "Thanks a lot Clemont! It's nice of you to bring us here" He said to the blonde haired boy to his left. Clemont gave a small grin and being as humble as possible responded "Please think nothing of it Ash, I confess I'm a little in awe of you." Ash then gave him a weird look, evidently confused. "In awe?" Asked Ash. Clemont looked upwards to the shimmering blue sky before responding. "You were willing to do anything with Pikachu to help Garchomp back on Prism Tower!" Ash shrugged it off though, "Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal." Ash and Clemont stopped walking then and Ash faced Clemont "It totally was! I understand why Froakie chose you." Insisted Clemont. Further up the street, Bonnie and Pikachu were running around each other in circles, Bonnie giggling and laughing while pikachu ran round with her. Clemont then looked up at Prism Tower, gleaming in the early morning sun before murmuring "I'll just have to do better." "What was that?" Asked Ash. "Oh it was nothing, just talking to myself." Replied Clemont.

Ash and gang finally made it to the Pokemon center. It's large doors opened and Bonnie ran inside, eyes full of wonder, with pikachu in hot pursuit. Sitting in the central station was a nurse joy, with her hair seemingly perfectly done in those pink loops. "Hi, good morning!" Said Bonnie to the nurse. Everyone followed up with their own variations of good morning soon afterwards. Nurse joy then explained "At this Pokemon center, treating pokemon is our number one priority. We're here for Pokemon and trainers alike." Ash then leaned forwards, eyes full of anticipation. "I was hoping you could register me for the Kalos league!" Nurse Joy then nodded her head. "I sure can! If you please, touch this panel with your Pokedex!" Gesturing to a computer panel embedded in the desk. Ash then placed his dex on the screen.

The machine chirped robotically, listing his name and origins before finally saying "Ash is now registered for the Kalos league." "You're all set now Ash!" Said Clemont. Ash turned away from the computer screen after picking up his dex and replied "Awesome! And I'm gonna win! My next step in becoming a Pokemon master!" Nurse Joy then brought out a Kalos league badge case. "You're all set! Train hard and do your best!" Said Nurse Joy, smiling at the aspiring pokemon master. "Count on it!" Said Ash. Ash then went off to call Professor Oak and tell him about Froakie.

Ash sprinted outside after talking to the Professor. "Guys! Thanks for waiting!" He said, catching up with Bonnie and Clemont who were waiting outside for Ash. "You said you were going to challenge the Santalune Gym first?" Inquired Clemont. 'Yeah! The leader should be back by now." Ash said. Clemont then pulled up a pokemap and indicated the route they would have to take. "I think the best route is to take route four all the way there!" Ash grinned, excitement clearly on his face. "Route four it is!" He exclaimed. "Aren't you psyched Pikachu?" Ash asked the mouse pokemon. "So why don't we hit the road?" Said Clemont. "Let's go!" said Bonnie in excitement. "Wuh?" Ash was confused "You guys don't need to show me around or anything." Bonnie then explained "Silly Ash! We're really good friends so we're going with you!" Ash then asked "No joke?" Clemont smiled at Ash "We're serious! You showed us what trainers should be! We both can get stronger travelling with a trainer like you!" Bonnie chimed in "You're right Clemont!" Clemont then looked sheepish "Is it alright that we come?" Ash grinned "Of course it's okay! Travelling with friends is way more fun than alone! It's a deal then!" Clemont grinned back at Ash "It sure is!" THe two then proceeded to shake hands only for Bonnie to yell "No fair! I can't reach!" And the two boys had to lower themselves so Bonnie could put her hand in too. "Good friends together!" Said Ash as he grinned at everyone around him. "Kalos here we come!" And with that everyone threw their hands into the air, reaching for the sky.

Back at Serena's house, she was just about ready to go and was just saying her final goodbyes. "Rhyhorn! Gotta go wish me luck!" She said, hugging the large pokemon. "So do you know which one you want?" Asked Serena's mom. Serena nodded her head. "Which one?" Asked her mom. "It's a secret!" Said Serena, hands now on her hat, adjusting it. The wind then blew, causing her honey golden locks to flow in the air before finally resting down. "I'm off! Later Mom!" Serena then ran off, with her mother calling after her "Bye! Take care! Don't forget to practice your rhyhorn riding!" Serena then yelled over her shoulder "I won't! Bye!" Serena;'s mom could only sigh, "I guess we'll see about that."

Back with Ash, the group was walking through the lush green forests of route 4. Bonnie was running and playing as usual with the pokemon before they suddenly stopped for seemingly no reason. Ash confused at his pokemon's sudden actions asked "What's up you two?" before suddenly a small fruit from one of the trees began falling for no reason at all, clunking pikachu on the head. The fruit bounced off his head, and landed on the ground. Pikachu cautiously bounded up to the small fruit only for it to be slightly shocked and to bounce upwards, smacking Bonnie right in the face who was kneeling next to Pikachu."Bonnie! Are you okay?" Asked Clemont, running up to his younger sister. "Oh wow that was a shock." Said Bonnie. "What was that?" Asked Clemont, looking up at the trees for the source of the electricity. "Maybe it wanted this?" Said Bonnie as she picked up the small fruit.

The group suddenly heard a rustle from the bushes that were surrounding them. Out of the leaves came a small orange pokemon, similar in shape to Pikachu except it was orange and had a big antennae structure on it's cheeks. "Never seen that pokemon!" Said Ash looking at the Pokemon. Bonnie squealed in excitement at the sight of the new Pokemon. "It's so CUTE!" She cried, fruit in hand. The small pokemon tried to approach her for the fruit but was stopped by Pikachu, who jumped in front of it. Electricity began jumping from their cheeks to each other. "It sure doesn't look like it's afraid of us!" Commented Bonnie. Clemont then began to explain the electricity that was jumping between the two pokemon . "They're electric types, so they can communicate through electricity." Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and gave it a quick scan. The voice from the dex gave Ash a quick summary as to what the Pokemon was. "It's a Dedenne!" Said Ash in excitement at the new pokemon.

"You'll keep it for me won't you?" Begged Bonnie, tugging on her brothers sleeve. "Keep it?" Asked Ash confused. "Yeah, he'll keep it for me until I'm old enough to become a trainer." Explained Bonnie. "Pretty Pretty Please!" She Begged, practically hanging off of her Brother's arm. "I promise I'll take care of it!" Clemont began to think, his face showing the conflict inside of him. "Aw do it!" Said Ash, "I can help you catch it if you want!" Said Ash. "Aw really! Thanks alot Ash!" Said Bonnie, he face lighting up with hope. "Alright then, let's catch dedenne!" Said Clemont, resolute in getting his sister that Pokemon.

"Hey Dedenne! You wanted this right?" Said Bonnie, running up to the Pokemon and holding the fruit out for him. Bonnie's face lit up in excitement and she seemed as if she had trouble containing herself. "That's it, now take it!" She said, Dedenne was slowly approaching the fruit and was now barely an inch from the fruit.

A sudden black shape over took the group and a large bird flew by, snatching the fruit in it's large talons. It flew upwards at astonishing speeds before landing on a branch and letting the group get a good look at it. It gave a large squawk the echoed through the route, giving Ash a flash of recognition. It was very large, the size of Ash or Clemont, With a beige underbelly, brown wings, and orange and yellow feathers on its head and tail that made it standout. "PIDGEOT?" Yelled Ash, recognizing his old Pokemon. The pokemon cocked it's head at the group before realizing who was in front of it. It left the fruit on the branch and dropped down from the branch, wrapping Ash in a pseudo hug with it's wings all the while cooing at Ash. Clemont and Bonnie were in shock at the sight. "Ash you know this Pokemon?" Asked Clemont while Ash and the Pidgeot were hugging and laughing. "Yeah! Pidgeot and I go way back!" Ash said, "He was one of my first Pokemon in Kanto!" Pidgeot cooed at Ash, finally reunited before slapping him with a wing and huffing in annoyance. "What's wrong?" Asked Ash before he realized something. He had **forgotten** Pidgeot in Kanto. Ash immediately apologized to the Pokemon. "I'm so sorry pidgeot! I totally forgot about you since you have been out in the wilds!" The Pokemon gave Ash a look that seemed to mean he was forgiven but who really knows with bird pokemon.

Bonnie tentatively stepped forwards, "Ash? Can I… pet him?" Ash gave a big smile and took it one step further, "Bonnie, I'm pretty sure we could ride Pidgeot." Pidgeot gave a nod in affirmation and Bonnie began to stroke the pokemon. "He's so cute!" She squealed, now hugging the pokemon. "His feathers are so soft to! I love him!" She exclaimed, overwhelmed by the pokemon.

Something was bothering Ash though, who else had he forgotten? Chimchar? Charizard? Sceptile? The thought that he had just _left_ these pokemon behind for another adventure into another region just broke his heart. Was that why he lost? He left all of his pokemon behind and never let them battle again? Were there people he had forgotten to talk to over the years? It had been years since he had talked to Max or May. He hadn't talked to Brock, someone who had been a main companion, for years. Ash was on the brink of tears. Then it hit him again. That thing about kalos he was trying to remember wasn't a thing is was a person. He saw it now in a flash, honey blonde hair, a girl's giggle, and that smile, that smile that killed him. He needed to go back, he couldn't forget his past. He will bring back his old team or at least part of it for this league. He was sick of losing. This was the end of his forgetting.

"Ash are you okay?" Asked Clemont. He had looked over and seen Ash facing the forest for a couple of minutes without talking. Ash turned around, eyes misty "Yeah I'm fine Clemont, just remembering some old adventures." A new fire burned in Ash's eyes, one of determination.


End file.
